Automobile (vehicle) suspension systems are generally known. An automobile suspension system isolates to some degree the tires and wheels of the automobile from the occupant-carrying body (vehicle cabin) of the automobile. Passive automobile suspension systems react when the surface upon which the automobile is traveling changes over distance and time. For example, when the tires of the automobile come in physical contact with [J1]a bump as the automobile travels over the bump, the suspension system reacts to partially isolate the relative motion of the tires from the body to minimize the impact upon the occupants of the vehicle. Likewise, when a tire passes over a pothole in the road, the tire drops into the pothole and the suspension system operates to isolate this relative motion of the tire from the body to minimize impact on the occupants.
As automotive technology has advanced, so has the technology of automobile suspension systems. Initially, automobile suspension systems included leaf springs that absorbed only the vertical motion of the times. However, these springs caused the body to oscillate with respect to the tires. In order to dampen this oscillation, “shocks” were added to the suspension, which helped to dampen the oscillations caused by the springs. Further, because it was disadvantageous for the motion of wheels to be coupled to one another via the suspension system, independent suspension systems were developed that allowed each tire/wheel to move independently from each other tire/wheel. Other improvements introduced variable dampening of the suspension systems. With more stiff suspension settings, the suspension system caused the vehicle to perform better, particularly when cornering. With less stiff suspension settings, the suspension system provided a smoother ride to the occupants. In some applications, the stiffness of the suspension system was controllable by the driver.
Each of these prior suspension systems has the distinct disadvantage of being reactive to the motion of the tires/wheels with respect to the body. Such reactive behavior of the prior automobile suspension systems fully limited the performance that these suspension systems could achieve. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present inventions as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.